The subject matter disclosed herein relates to control of a power generation system following a transient grid event. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to adjusting an operation of a gas turbine following the detection of a transient event on an electrical grid connected to the turbine.
A power generation system includes a prime mover that generates electrical power from other primary energy sources. An exemplary prime mover, a gas turbine, is a rotary mechanical device with a gas turbine shaft that drives an electrical generator to supply electrical power to a transmission grid. The transmission grid, in turn, supplies electricity to various power consumers. To ensure that the power generation system operates effectively, the turbine shaft speed and resulting grid frequency should be synchronized with each other within operational ranges. As such, when grid frequency changes abruptly due to a transient event, improved systems and methods for adjusting the turbine shaft speed in view of the transient event are desired.